Eternal lover
by Nico.Slade
Summary: Simon's strange dream comes true and he is thrusted into a strange affair with his vampire cousin. How will he hold out in this strange relationship


Eternal love

* * *

This is an AU vampire fic  
It will be rated M for sex, swearing, blood kink, underage drinking, Yaoi, violence and incest (sorta)

* * *

The candle lights where dim, soft music drifted through the large ballroom. A young chipmunk stood by one of the large windows wearing a mask of white, and a pure white outfit to match, with a long flowing cape. His light brown fur soft with youth, his ears silky. He had intensely blue eyes, which where studying the vast gardens in the light of the moon, listening to the music. This ball was a masquerade, every guest had a mask on, and no one knew who anyone else was.

This was a party for one of his older friends. He had been invited, and had come only out of kindness and respect. No one said he had to dance, or socialize with any of the girls who where intently whispering and giggling about him, unaware of his true age.

He ignored them, but that only seem to make them whisper and giggle more. One of them came up to him for the seventh time, offering him her hand.

"Please sir, would you allow me to accompany you in a dance?" she asked, her voice feminine and flirtations. She was wearing a green dress with a brightly sequenced mask, and had large bat ears and two silky wings. He kissed her hand and respectfully said.

"My dear lady, I'm afraid I must recline," he said softly. The Women stared at him for a moment, shock eminent on his face, she nodded, bowed and walked back to her group of friends, he heard one with cat ears say to her.

"I told you so" He stayed at the window for a while longer, staring out at the silver gardens. Someone soon interrupted him again, with the brush of a hand on his shoulder, the touch was so light he expected to turn and find another women, asking for a dance. But instead, the figure gracing his eyes was a slightly older chipmunk, wearing a mask of crimson feathers, along with a matching out fit, and a dark red velvet cape. He had long extremely auburn fur, a slight smile was delicately placed on his face and his eyes seemed to glint in the light of the nearby moon.

"You seem to have many offers, why not take them?" he gestured to the groups of women all watching them. The young chipmunk thought for a moment then responded, a slight smile on his face.

"There all to old" he said softly, the older chipmunk hand was still on his shoulder, he noticed that the was wearing a red glove. Only one. He looked up the arm to the older chipmunk's face again, and suddenly found it extremely alluring, he had two auburn ears, and he could see a tail from under the cape.

"You do not like older women?" he asked, the smile deepening. The young chipmunk could not help but blush slightly.

"Shall I get rid of them for you?" The young chipmunk thought for a moment, wondering how he would commence to do so. Eventually he nodded. The older chipmunk smiled an took his face in his hands, slowly leaning down, joining there lips in a kiss. The younger chipmunk internally gasped and broke out into a bright blush. The women however, ether gasped in surprise or sighed in understanding. They began to disperse; the older chipmunk did not break the kiss until the last one turned away.

The young chipmunk sat gasping, looking stunned and blushing brightly. The older chipmunk laughed as he held his face.

"There now, all gone" he said quietly, smiling. The young chipmunk stared up at him, his ears ducked.

"What if someone I know saw me, us" he said looking around. The older chipmunk laughed, pulling him into an embrace, the fur under the cloth seemed extremely cool.

"Who cares, I doubt you know anyone here," he said resting his chin on the top of the young chipmunk's head. The younger chipmunk stood rigid, he knew this was wrong, to feel such joy in an embrace from another chipmunk, to even embrace another man in the presents of anyone. The older chipmunk seemed to not care, as though it was perfectly normal.

"If you feel uncomfortable embracing me out here, then perhaps a private room?" he asked, lightly lifting the face of the young chipmunk in his arms.

The young chipmunk's eyes widened. Not sure how to respond, being alone with this strange chipmunk, it seemed like a bad idea, but it was extremely tempting. He felt himself nod once, a light movement of his head, leaning into the hand that held his face. He took the arm offered to him, and allowed himself to be lead across the room, strait through the dance floor, receiving many odd, envious and repulsed looks as they passed. They reached the far side of the room, a servant opened the doors for them and the man took him into a long dark hallway. He led him back to one of the many rooms along the hall.

The man pushed open the door, to reveille a spacious room, illuminated with candles, roses everywhere. They're where two couches by one of the windows, a marble table between them, a bottle of Red Wine and two glasses on the table. As well as a desk off to the side and several other chairs. The room had obviously been prepared for who ever this chipmunk had planned to take back here.

The older chipmunk led him to the couch telling him to sit. He held up the bottle, offering him a drink.

"No thank you, I am to young" the older chipmunk laughed and put it down, sitting opposite him, he crossed his legs and put an arm up on the edge of the couch, resting his head in the arm, and studied the boy in white.

"Exactly how young are you love?" he asked, his voice seductive. The chipmunk shivered at being called such a name by a stranger.

"Y-you know the rules of this masquerade, reveal nothing" he said. The older chipmunk leaned forward.

"Ah, but you see, I live to break the rules, I want to break every rule there is… with you" the young chipmunk's eyes widened, he quickly looked up to see the older chipmunk standing in front of him, he had, in the that split second, gotten off the couch, and across the table, to stand in front of him. He looked up in shock.

The older chipmunk reached down, taking the young chipmunk's mask in his hands.

"May I" he asked his voice soft and sensuous. The younger chipmunk shivered at the feel of his hands on his face.

"O-only if I may see your face as well" he stammered. The older chipmunk appeared to think, and then nodded, walking around the room, snuffing out the candles.

"What are you doing?" asked the young chipmunk nervously. His only response was more candles being snuffed out. Finally he came back to the last Candle, on the table next to the couch that the young chipmunk was sitting on. He removed his cape, letting it fall around him, and quietly took of his over jacket. The young chipmunk stared wide-eyed, as more of the older chipmunk auburn fur was revealed.

He sat down next to the younger chipmunk; there bodies touching, he grasped the tie to the cape around the young chipmunk's neck lightly, pulling at the bow until it came undone, the cape falling around the young chipmunk onto the couch. He lightly removed the young chipmunk's jacket, throwing it across the room. He leaned across the young chipmunk, purposely brushing his chest to the young chipmunk and put out the last candle wit his fingers.

"Now" he whispered. "Lets see that pretty face." The older chipmunk was a silhouette in the light cast by the moon into the room. He took the mask and slid it off of the young chipmunk face, revealing the young chipmunk's soft fur. The young chipmunk was truly blushing now. The man smiled in deep pleasure.

The young chipmunk raised his hands hesitantly, the older chipmunk urged him on. He gripped the feathery older chipmunk and took it off his face, and gasped in shocked wonder. The older chipmunk's face was unbearably beautiful. He ran his hand over the flawless body, his jaw slack. The man laughed and lightly ran his hand down the young chipmunk's neck in turn, unbuttoning the top button of the shirt.

The young chipmunk was so captivated he couldn't move, he barely noticed a thing until the main leaned forward, kissing him again, this time more passionately.

"Tell me your name," he whispered into his lips.

"S-Simon" the he answered almost immediately.

"Beautiful" the older chipmunk whispered again, leaving a trail of butter fly kisses down Simons jaw and to his neck, where he stopped, his mouth hovering over the tender flesh, then he lightly kissed his neck, steadily growing more passionate, he pinned Simon to the couch. Suddenly Simon felt two points of sharp pain pierce his neck, and suddenly felt as though he had been pulled into the ocean. The light of the world dancing far above him, all sound was muffled, the water weighing heavily on him. He felt himself growing extremely exhausted.

Suddenly he was pulled out of the sea of drowning and into the room again; the main was smiling down at him, his mouth red with something that glinted in the silver light. Simon was dimly aware that it was his blood.

"I love you," he whispered to the younger chipmunk deep in swoon.

"You're…different then most men and women I take" he lightly stroked the young chipmunk's face.

"Tell me, would you regret it if I killed you" Simon tried to sit up, the older chipmunk took hold of him, flipping them over so that Simon was on top of him.

"My, o-only regret, would be…not to know your…name" he said, breathing hard. He was finding hard to stay awake, and he felt extremely dizzy. The older chipmunk nodded to him, lowering his face to his own.

"Lovely one, I will tell you, and only you" he kissed him again; Simon could taste the crimson liquid on his lips.

"My name is Alvin," he whispered.

"So, would you die then, now? Or did you lie" he asked, running his fingers down the young chipmunk neck, lightly gliding over the wound there. Simon winced.

"No, it may seem…foolish but, I think I would die or you, I feel that…I've been waiting for you, my whole life." He whispered, tears filling his eyes.

"Would you stay with me then? Forever" Alvin whispered back to him, his fingers dancing over Alvin exposed chest. He nodded weakly, his ears drooped. Alvin sat up, causing Simon to slide down to his lap.

"Then you must not let go," he whispered in his ear. And slowly kissed down Simon's neck, reaching the wound again, this time the pain came magnified.

The sea was twice as dark, but Simon kept his eyes fixed on the silver light of the far away world, keeping his eyes open, not allowing sleep to come and take him. The water deepened and he was pulled farther and farther down, the light dimming, but he kept his eyes open, and his heart free, until finally the sea was silent, no sound at all. Then every thing came rushing back to him at once, the room was twice as bright, every detail of the world magnified, the music of the distant ball clearly audible, but the first thing he saw was the face of a man, of a demon who loved him. He smiled softly, leaning forward and took the mouth of this man with his, his tongue lapping at the blood left over, the sweetest thing he had ever tasted.

* * *

I was woken by a tap on my desk, the teacher staring down at me. I blushed a deep crimson, shifting in my seat to adjust the bulge in my pants. I looked around at my class, most of the other kids where bored or sleeping. My gaze shifted to the front of the class, the teacher calling for the classes attention.

"Class, this is our new transfer student" said Mr Yuki, our third period math teacher

I froze when I saw him, the same long auburn fur and the same intense stare that sent a shiver down my spine. I felt his gaze lock with mine, an intense passion flowing between us like in the dream. I already knew who he was and what he was despite the logical part of my brain denied it . This was about to get very interesting and I knew as he walked towards me. He was ignoring the teacher and girls fighting over were he's gonna sit

"This seat taken" he asked and I froze

* * *

I want to thank EmeraldDazzle for her support, thank you. You deserve a cookie with extra chocolate chips


End file.
